Hocicorto sueco
by zardX
Summary: "A platinum nunca le agradaron las reptiles, mucho menos ahora"./ Fic participante de "Noviembre Superpoderoso" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.


_**Disclaimer**_ : Pokemon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo.

 _ **Advertencia**_ : posible ooc o mala caligrafía

 _ **Notas iniciales**_ : bien, esta es la primera vez que participo en estos retos y la verdad aunque la historia original tenía mucho más contenido y con un humor ácido pero me que quede satisfecha con el resultado, quizás en un futuro me anime a escribir más. Este fic es participe de " **Noviembre Superpoderoso" Del foro** Dexholders del profesor Oak .

Sin más, disfrutar esta pequeña historia

No era ningún secreto que a platinum no le agradaban los reptiles, no les tenía miedo o no les daba asco; simplemente y llanamente no le gustaban. Quizás por sus escamas, quizás por su anatomía, quizás por lo siseos de algunas especies; no sabía por qué pero definitivamente no les gustaba para nada los reptiles…pero no por esa razón debía ser uno.

¡Ni siquiera sabe cuándo inicio! bueno, no exactamente el cuándo pero si cuando se presentaron los síntomas: tras una cierta reunión entre los dexholder comenzó a sentirse extraña, y esa sensación comenzó a agravarse y cada vez más la hacía sentir más incómoda. No fue hasta que tras digerir algo de curry tuvo unas ganas horribles de vomitar y al llegar al váter…vomito un arcoíris.

No estás leyendo mal, arcoíris fue lo que estaba en ese váter para al poco desaparecer como si nunca hubieses existido con un sonido bastante peculiar. Estupefacta y temerosa salió corriendo del váter dirigiéndose a la salida; solo tenía que salir, tomar aire bresco y dormir tan pronto llegase a casa, el cansancio de la noche la estaba afectando y le hacía ver e experimentar sensaciones o al menos eso se decía mientras la sensación de incomodidad se transformada en un extraño peso sobre su cuerpo y este respondía a un tambaleo leve, casi como si estuviera ebria-lo cual aún desconocía como se sentía estar en ese estado, debido a que nunca había experimentado la embriagues pero lo atribuía a la sensación soñolienta-para su buena suerte nadie noto su ida y ahora estaba sola en esa ruta-cuyo número no recuerda-apoyo su cuerpo contra de un árbol y se dejó caer exhausta, se sentía enferma y su visión se tornaba borrosa por no decir de los escalofríos que sentía a pesar de que era finales de verano y aun se sentía la calidez de esta época. El rugido de su estómago la hizo volver a la realidad, recordando todo lo que había comido en esa noche yacía en las cloacas. Cuando nuevamente trato de levantarse se dio cuenta que una de sus manos llevaba una bolsa llena de golosinas, al parecer la tomo inconscientemente mientras salía del lugar, tampoco se quejaría pues se moría de hambre; agarro sin cuidado un dulce y arrancando la envoltura se lo trago entero…tenía un sabor muy empalagoso pero tampoco se quejaba mucho, solo de un extraño ardor de la garganta que iba en aumento conforme más comía esos dulces que, después del consumo de la mitad de la bolsa, el ardor se volvió insoportable y tan pronto como abrió su boca una gran llamarada de un azul muy brillante salió disparada; no podía volver a cerrar su boca, no podía parar de escupir ese potente fuego que seguía saliendo, no podía controlar ese fuego que quemaba todo a su alcanza y lo reducía a cenizas en cuestión de segundos; tratando de controlarse perdió el equilibrio y cayó cuesta debajo en esa larga colina, perdió el conocimiento en el aire.

Los brillos del sol del mediodía despertaron a platinum de su profundo sueño, en un desconocido bosque que ¿los pinos parecían del tamaño de un adornó de navidad cuando estas acostado? Aturdida toco uno de los pinos, pensando que eran adornos pero al escuchar un ruido idéntico al cómo se cae un árbol volteo a ver el "objeto" pues para su estupefacción al notar las raíces pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió sino fue su brazo pues este parecía una gran columna de un color azul plateado, esto la hizo desertase totalmente, trato de pararse pero parecía que su cuerpo no respondía ante tal petición, es más, parecía que ese era su postura natural. Buscando algo con que reflejarse para sus ojos un charco de gran tamaño y tan pronto como su mirada poso sobre este el agua le ilustro una imagen: un gran dragón que de su rostro expresaba sorpresa le devolvió la mirada, tenía un bulto extraño parecido a un cuerno sobresaliendo de su nariz, cuadrúpedo todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto de una gruesa capa de escamas azules plateadas, dos grandes alas postraban sobre su espalda, una larga cola que terminaba en forma de flecha se mostraba detrás de él y tenía unos curioso ojos platinos.

Poco a poco acerco su mano a la del dragón y este algo temeroso imito su gesto, tan pronto como sus manos se juntaron platinum pudo sentir como su mano se hundía en el agua; quería llorar, quería gritar, quería fingir que eso no era real y que todo era nada más que una pesadilla y que así podría volver a su vida normal y cotidiana pues, la imagen que le mostró el agua momentos antes…no era otra cosa más que su propio reflejo.


End file.
